Alternate Feelings
by YoukaiTajiyaSango
Summary: Rated just in case. Sango is realizing feelings for Inuyasha, but how does she know how he feels? How can she tell him without betraying Kagome? What turn will their relationship turn?
1. Chapter one

Alternate Feelings

By YoukaiTajaiyaSango

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Inuyasha cast. Wish I did though...

Chapter one: Insomnia and Inuyasha

After we had traveled for the day, we stopped in the woods for the night. I sat up and stared at the stars. I knew it was past time to sleep; everyone else was. I thought I heard something, but I was mistaken. Dumb insomnia. I can't sleep or ANYTHING!

As I cursed sleeplessness endlessly while walking idly through the woods, I came upon a river. I hadn't heard the roaring. I guess I was too deep in thought. I grinned sheepishly and blushed lightly, embarrassed even though no one was there. Or so I thought.

I felt a familiar demonic presence as Inuyasha bounded silently through the trees. I guess he noticed that I had left. When he finally found me, he almost yelled at me in pure anger of me leaving. He had hiraikotsu strapped on his back. If I said so myself, he looked... well, odd.

"Sango! What are you DOING out here, THIS late at night?! No weapon, no katakana, no NOTHING to defend yourself if a demon came about and ate you!" He yelled angrily. Kagome had said that he does have a soft side, but his angry side is a BIT scary. I would HATE to be Naraku or Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha is one enemy. Right now I was his temporary one.

"Inuyasha, do you REALLY want to get your temper up with me?" I asked with a hint of challenge, getting annoyed. All I had done was go walk around! Really, and nothing happened to me! Why... why did he... care so much?

"Inuyasha," I said softer. "Why do you... I mean... Why did you come after me? Why did you care so much?" As soon as I asked the question, I knew the answer.

"You're one of our best fighters, DUH!" He answered, using one of Kagome's sayings from the future. "You're really strong and all, but something woke me up and I didn't see you. So I thought I'd find you. The longer it TOOK me, the ANGRIER I got. So yea."

I knew it. Why was I so... shocked? Surprised, even. We were all just FIGHTERS to him, Kagome the Jewel finder. Miroku, the monk who needs to destroy Naraku. Sango, the youkai tajai-ya, second best fighter. Shippou, the little kistune whom Kagome won't let him throw into the streets. We were just pawns in order for him to get Naraku.

"Y-yes..." My voice quavered, and I didn't know why. My eyes stung as if I were to... cry? I hadn't cried in a long time. Why am I going to NOW? And in front of Inuyasha, Mr. Insensitive. I knew he could smell my tears and see them, his sharp vision and smell could smell within a 50 foot radius.

We returned to camp in silence. I didn't like the way Inuyasha POINTEDLY ignored me. It bugged the sanity out of me and I wanted to whack him for him to notice me at all. _Inuyasha the bakayarou. That's what Kagome called him and so will I! Oh... _I was so deep in thought, I ran into Inuyasha when he suddenly stopped when we got there. I cursed for not paying attention and prepared to be ignored in the morning. Miroku peeked through his closed eyes and I faked a yawn. I didn't want that lech touching me, not tonight.

I wondered why he actually did care. I mean, hat if he did? Did I like him back? Why was I thinking about this?! I mean, all he had done was go look for me, nothing else. I was so confused. I fell asleep with that kind of thoughts roiling in my head. Was I beginning to go traitor on Kagome?

A/N: Hey well I don't know... this chapter was kinda short... oO;; Oh well. I'll update soon... maybe... Depends on if people like it. R&R, onegai!


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Wow. Haven't updated in this story for a while. ;; Yea. I was trying to finish my other Sango/Miroku story, but I want to do this one now. Hehe.

Responses:

Z.A.G: Yay! You were my FIRST reviewer! Kudos for you! Arigatou gozaimasu for waiting so long. Hehe.

Yojimbosblade: (sorry if I got spelling wrong): I am updating, really!! :typing very fast:: See? See?! lol.

Kichi-chan: Hehe. Thanks for the spelling! I needed that. Now I know how to spell! YAY! Kudos for you!

Zackkbum: Hello! Thanks for reviewing. Thanks also for the criticism. Response: HAH! I don't know. I just thought it might fit. Guess it didn't, ne?

Ash: Thankies! Thanks for reviewing too.

Animekraze: Lol that's funny. This is my first alternate pairing; usually all my stories are Sango/Miroku. Lol. So I thought this might be a challenge!

SpaZin-Person: Interesting name! lol. Thank you! I am trying only I have major writers block here... lol thanks for reviewing!

Well, on with the story!

Chapter two

When it was morning, I woke up with a different perspective of the world. Everything was bright and shiny and had a meaning. Last night's accidents had no effect on me whatsoever.

"Houshi-sama!" I called out. He turned around and we chatted nonsense about what we were going to that day.

Inuyasha eyed me warily but did nothing more.

We had traveled until later that night. (A/N: Gomen... got writers block!) We got to Kaede's and I just sat by the fire thinking until Kagome dragged me off to the hot springs.

And of course Houshi-sama followed us.

And then I whacked him.

But that's okay, because if I hadn't everyone would have suspected me. And then that wouldn't be good.

No. I can't turn traitor, I can't betray her.

I fear that I already have, and I can't help anything.

A/N: One page, but it's uploaded. Uu;; I think I need ideas. Please help!!

-Sango-


	3. Chapter three

A/N: Hi!! How are you guys?? You all have been very patient with this story, and every time I update I get like 10 reviews! Hee. Now if only my other stories were this successful! Yare yare. Shout outs!

**Demonicaura90**: That sounds like a pretty good idea! Thanks. Maybe that will become part of the plot... hehehe...

**Ash**: Oohh... battle. I'll email you more about your idea.

**Animekraze**: Nyo!! I'm sorry! I have very little motivation for this story, but this chapter HAS to be longer. No worries!

**Kichi-chan**: Heehee. That's okie. Thank yas for reviewing!

**AddictedtoInuyasha**: Hm! Very interesting! I likes. Thank ya for reviewing!

**Yojimbosblade**: Hehe okie. That will CERTIANLY be in there, no worries.

**Z.A.G.**: LOL sorry. Nyaa. I'm updating, and thanks for reviewing!

**SpaZin-Person**: Yes I know... T-T

**Sangolover4eva2004**: Hey that's a great idea too!

Kyaa! All of your ideas are great! Maybe this story will get really long and I will put ALL of your ideas in it! Heheheh...

Thank you all for reviewing, and I would like to continue with the story now, so hyaa! I'll use Ash's idea first, and this story is dedicated to you Ash! And start your story soon. glare

Chapter Three (Narrator's POV)

The next day, they were headed out again on the path. Inuyasha was being grumpy, Sango was quiet, Miroku had his staff jingling and his head was tilted forward, Kagome was riding her bike behind Inuyasha, and Shippou was in Kagome's bike basket.

A few hours later, Inuyasha lifted his head up into the air and sniffed the air twice. Sango was startled from her thoughts, Miroku looked up, and Kagome put the brakes on her bike. Shippou was snoring and his mouth was open until he caught a sniff of it too. Then he woke up and quivered.

"I smell a demon coming," Inuyasha whispered. "Kagome, does it have a Shikon Shard?"

"Ano... I do feel a shard... no, wait! 5 shards are coming closer! Very close, very fast!" Kagome yelled and took out her bow and arrows.

Sango got her hiraikotsu ready and Inuyasha drew Tetusuiga. Miroku had his left hand on his prayer beads, and Kagome's arrow was already knocked into the string of the bow. She had it at her side and everyone was in battle position.

Then, from the ground below them, a big worm demon arose with mounds of dirt falling from it's head. It was about 18 feet high and Inuyasha gave a chuckle.

"Heh, this little thing?! It won't do anything. We'll have it beat within a few minutes and no injuries." Miroku gave him a little look that said "okay-if-you-say-so" and Kagome looked just about ready to sit him. Sango put all her trust in his judgment, even though she knew he was being cocky.

The worm roared and then dove at Inuyasha. He jumped and dodged it with grace and started to swing Tetsuiga, but then Sango leaped forward to back him up. The worm's skin melted hiraikotsu and it swung it's mouth towards her. She got hit in the stomach and was thrown backwards. Her skin was searing with so much pain.

Inuyasha gasped and remembered his promise, his words, that look Miroku and Kagome gave him, but he had paid no heed. Then, Sango's over there laying on the ground squirming in pain.

'Errgh... baka youkai will die!!' he thought as aloud he shouted "SHINAI!"

The worm was split into two and fell to the ground, barely moving. Kagome went to each piece of the body collecting the 5 jewel shards.

"Shikon no Kakera..." Inuyasha muttered as he picked up Sango on his back.

"I-I'll carry her, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "You don't have to." He had looked at HIS Sango with tears and pity in his eyes, and Inuyasha suppressed the urge to growl. And since when was Sango HIS!?

No.

She was NEVER ever his and would NEVER ever be.

But his heart tugged at his chest, and he replied without emotion, "Nah, you rest. I'll carry her, don't worry."

They went to Kaede's hut and Kaede examined Sango. Sango's breathing had gotten shallow and heavy. When she drew in her breath, her stomach would shake and she would cough blood up, the coughs racking her body.

She was in critical condition, Kaede had said. She would live, yes, but they would stay there for a couple of days. He had snorted, acted as unfeeling as ever, and no one had noticed.

Except Sango.

She had peeked through her eyes when she was conscious. She had looked at him, heard what he said about her. She knew it was just an outer cover, a protector. But still, it hurt her. She couldn't wait any longer. As soon as she felt better, she had decided, she would go and tell him.

She was already traitor to Kagome. She had already betrayed her, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't. All she hoped was that everything would work out in the end.

Fwee! That was like, the longest chapter in all three chapters! I'm so happy. I thought that this story was horrible, but my motivation is slowly returning. I'm still open for ideas, so please tell me if you have any through reviews.

R&R onegai!

-Sango-


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Sugoi! Another chapter. Heh. I hope this thing will be a little bit longer than 2 pages... after all, it IS 12:30 at night… hee. I will try to write this little thing.

**Sangoluver4eva2004: **Really! Me too! I'm so proud of this story. Ideas help a lot. Contributing helps a lot. Lol! Thank you for reviewing!

**Z.A.G.:** Aww!! Gomen nasai!! T-T Any idea when you'll get it back?? I hope soon! Thank you for reviewing anyway!!

**Lady Sango 7:** lolol!! You are not on AIM!! I have had you on there for a while but you are not on… get on! To tell you the truth, I'm a big Sango/Houshi-sama fan but... I did this to annoy my friend. Thank you for reviewing!

**Demonrader33:** lolol! Ah, teachers aren't that bad, I guess. Unless they're mean, lol. Hehehe… Thank you for reviewing.

**Moonlit-night98:** Hehehehe. I can't wait to see it. Have it up soon, okie? I'm sure it will be good. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Don't own it... T.T

Well, now that that's over with, here is the next chapter!

Sango woke up a few days later feeling the pain where her stomach was. Kaede had done well, patching her up and helping to heal her. She had to gather up the courage to tell Inuyasha that she liked her.

The only question she had now was: How?

Would Kagome find out? Would she hate her forever? What would Inuyasha think? What if he turned her down and told her that he loved Kagome? What would Houshi-sama think?

All these questions buzzed in her head as she cautiously got up and used the wall to supposrt herself. She leaned over and limped outside. It was sunny and everyone was by the well, or so Kaede had said.

Suddenly, as Sango was walking carefully to the well, Inuyasha jumped in front of her and surprised her so badly that she almost fell over. Pain shot through her body and she shook as Inuyasha cocked his head slightly at her.

"What do you need?" She said, her breathing labored. 'It hurt just to breathe, Kami!!' she thought angrily, not wanting to show her weak side to Inuyasha.

'I want to hold her, to protect her…' Inuyasha thought as he saw her wobble. 'Wait, what am I THINKING?! I'm supposed to like Kagome! That's what everyone thinks…' But this once, he didn't want to do what everyone thought. Kikyou had thought he had loved her, he did. Kagome thought he loved her, and he did. At the _beginning. _Not anymore though. She could be a pain, always helpless… she had family.

He and Sango didn't.

Not like Miroku did either though… but he had the priest Mushin.

Sango didn't like to show her weak side; neither did he. As she wobbled and fell, he caught her and she looked up to him, brown eyes sparkling with the light, shining. He looked inside those eyes that shone to her soul; that showed him her feelings.

She looked up into his amber eyes, not wanting to but being pulled to them as if it were like Hanyou magic. His eyes were bright and cheery, not cold and hard like she thought they would be. They almost looked like melted gold…

Kami, was she THAT infatuated?

Her eyes… they're like chocolate. He gave her a cocky smile and half expected her to grin. He wanted her to snuggle against him, against his body and feel her warmth mingle with his.

Kami-sama, was he THAT in love with her?!

Both agreed; their answers were both _yes._

They leaned in to kiss, and did… for quite a while.

It wasn't long enough.

Kagome had come over to find out where Inuyasha had gone, why he was taking so long. 'He's NEVER late like this! He's the one always getting me!!'

And then she walked into a clearing and saw them kissing.

A/N: Wowies! I did another chapter, but it was not as long as I wanted it to be. Next chapter will be reviewing Kagome's side of the story and her shock and anger at Sango for betraying her. ::covers mouth:: No more!! I'll give away the story! ;;

Well, R&R onegai!

-Sango-


	5. Kagome's Side of it

A/N: Whoa. Few hours up and I get about 4 reviews. Su-goi! That's great. Now, I left a cliffie (I guess cause some of you are saying that...) so I will get on to the shout-outs and then start the chapter.

**Sangolover4eva2004:** lol! I am updating soon, so I hope this won't turn out to be THAT much of a cliffie... and cliffies help with the business... hah.

**Soru Skellington: **YAY!! Thank you so much. Well, you reviewed this time and that's great. I'm glad I made you... "eep." I think. Lol.

**Animekraze: **Hee. Arigatou?

**Lady Sango 7: **Yes!! They kissed, how... lovely. ::shifty eyes:: lol. Please do get on AIM... lol. Now would be a good time. ::watches as "Lady Sango 7 signs on":: Whoa. Psychic.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I own a LOT of books and some plushies. ::snuggle::

Well, on to the chapter!

I couldn't believe it. HE was kissing my best friend. My best friend was kissing the guy I liked. She knew, no less!! I was so frustrated, so... agonized. They didn't see me until I gasped, barely audible. They broke away from each other _un_willingly, and goggled at me.

I just stared, their unnerving glances making me shiver and want to run. I wanted to deal with this though...

I confronted them.

I won't be a coward any longer. I _refuse _to hide my feelings. I strode over to them with anger clearly etched on my face.

He hadn't come back because of _her. _He had not returned to her when he saw Sango. He saw her and his brain turned to mush. Now his head would.

"Inuyasha." My voice was mainly a growl; it contained hurt and resentment and fear. _'What did I walk into?' _my softer side whispered, quite afraid of losing both of their friendships.

'_You walked into a trap, a mystery,' _her other voice argued, bitterness inside.

'_I don't care. Shouldn't I ask what they think? What they were doing?!' _

'_No. Just stride over to them and ask them what the heck is going on.'_

'_I can't. No! They'll hate me; I'll have no more friends. If I find out... what if... if he does love **her**, I can't do anything! I can't stay... anymore. I can't come back. It would hurt too much.'_

All this was floating in my mind as I struggled to keep my face as calm as possible. I wanted to approach them with a sure, resolute posture, not a cowering, blustering, worry-sick girl.

"Inuyasha, Sango! I _demand _to know what's going on!!" I yelled, knowing that this was NOT what I wanted. Hopefully they were just whispering into each other's ears, planning something on Miroku, on me, on Kikyou... anyone... just not KISSING.

"Nothing was going on, Kagome," Inuyasha said, eyes ablaze.

"Kagome...chan..." Sango whispered, eyes full of hurt and regret.

'_No... this isn't happening. This just isn't HAPPENING! He CAN'T love her! I love him... I love him so, so much... so much it hurts. I'm jealous. I can't stay. They're lying. They've kissed before. They've done this BEFORE. Sango's betrayed me, and Inuyasha... he's lied to me from the very beginning_.'

"Kagome-chan!!" Sango rasped out, and I looked up, startled. "I'm... really, really sorry. I hurt... you. Very badly, it seems..." Sango then gave a ghost of a smile and passed out.

Inuyasha stood there, arguing with himself.

And that's when Miroku stepped into the clearing.

A/N: I'm feeling so bad right now and so angry and this baka thing DIED on me but then it recovered so ha. And I think I'm going insane everything's driving me nuts. Everything's crashing down upon me and I've fallen into a one-sided love...

Please, R&R, onegai...

That's all for today.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Bwahahaha!! Another chapter of Alternate Feelings! I really want to finish this story, but I don't want it rushed (rushed WHAT I haven't updated in FOREVER)... so yea. I hope you guys have had fun... ano, experimenting with what will happen. I don't know really what's going to happen in this chapter; I'm just going to write. Heh.

Disclaimer: See chapter 3.

Shout outs:

**Silver Ice 95: **Heehee it's okies. I don't know why my chapters are so short... to me, writing a LONG chapter is quite hard. Yea... you should see my one-shots... heh.

**Liana Ilia**: Hmm... didn't you review one of my other stories?? I think so... YEA!! It was that Christmas story for Sango/Houshi-sama, Mistletoe!! Whoa I remembered. Well, thank you very much!! Heh.

**Animekraze:** Lol thank you so much!! That means a lot to me.

**Sangolover4eva2004: **Heehee but of course!! I LOVE to make people imagine and think and squirm in—heh... yea... forget that... lol. Thank you!

**Lady Sango 7: **Lol yup!! And here's another update!! Heh. Ano... I think Kagome isn't mad... maybe since I don't update fast enough I should reread my story... lol!! I went to your sites and they're WONDERFUL!! So cool. Just wanted to tell you that... Heh...

To _all who_ ::**ReviewEd::** thank you!! I love getting reviews.

I forgot to put it in, and I guess it didn't upload, so yea... I'm wondering if you guys are wondering why Sango was whispering!! After that, I'll continue the story from Houshi-sama's point of view.

"_Nothing was going on, Kagome," Inuyasha said, eyes ablaze._

'_No, he's lying again!! No, I know he is!! I can see it in his eyes... they're driving me nuts!' _I thought harder, and realized I had gone over the edge. I was so mad; gone crazy with fear that he loved her and anger that if he did.

All I knew was:

**I have to get rid of the obstacle.**

I took off my bow and drew my arrow, aiming at Sango. Sango's eyes widened slightly and she tried to step back a bit, but was backed against a tree.

I then drew it back as far as I could, and it pierced her stomach.

Many things happened then; Inuyasha froze, eyes darting back and forth, I fell down to my knees not knowing what happened, and Sango let out a mangled cry as she started to fall.

I was on the floor, rocking back and forth, thoughts in my head sounding like this: _'How the heck did I... why the heck?!!' _or_ 'I killed her. Oh. My. God.' _I just couldn't believe it.

I was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth.

"_Kagome... chan..." Sango whispered, eyes full of pain and regret._

Chapter six 

Miroku had been wondering where everyone had gone. He felt like wandering, so... he did. And what he came to was NOT a good scene.

Sango was on the floor by a tree, her own blood pooled around her. Inuyasha was standing there, in the middle, trapped and startled. Kagome was on the floor rocking back and forth, unable to stop. This... scenario was hectic.

"Inuyasha!! Why didn't you help Sango?!" Miroku yelled, angry at Inuyasha. Sango's light in her eyes were beginning to dull as her breathing became ragged. He ran over to her and picked her up and put her on his back.

"Inuyasha!! Wake up from whatever's holding you!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha wasn't moving, and Sango was running out of time.

Then, Sango stopped breathing.

Everything happened at once.

Miroku paused, not feeling a movement from Sango. He laid her down as tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt her wrist, and there was nothing.

She died.

Miroku announced this to Inuyasha and Kagome, with a bit of sadness and anger. Inuyasha woke up from his trance and then stared at Miroku like he was faking it.

'_This isn't a joke, is it, you monk?' _Inuyasha thought, tears in his eyes too. Kagome stopped rocking and stared at Miroku, Sango's lifeless body, then Inuyasha.

Miroku got up and started to cry, and then just sank down again. No one could believe that Sango had _died._

Wait.

How exactly DID she die?

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha's head was cast down, as was Kagome's. '_What's the matter...? Do they know?' _

"Kagome... Inuyasha... How exactly did Sango die?" He asked. He saw the arrow. He knew, but couldn't believe it.

Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes, and Inuyasha glared at her. "I... I did...it..." Kagome said, long streaks of tears running down her face. Miroku's eyes widened, and grief overtook him.

"Sango... Sango... no... you're not dead, you're alive!! Let's go to Kaede's!" He picked her up again and ran to Kaede, Kagome still on the forest floor but Inuyasha following just as fast.

"Miroku, look, I—!" Inuyasha started, but the monk interrupted.

"I don't want explanations now. Not now."

Inuyasha looked down, but still ran.

When they got to Kaede's, she told them the exact thing they already knew for over an hour. She was dead, and the only way to make her alive was—

"You can revive her, but you only have two choices. First, you can go see Sesshoumaru—," At this, Inuyasha growled, "—or you can go and find the place where Yoru lives."

"Who's this 'Yoru' guy?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

Kaede gave him a stern look and replied calmly, "It's not a "guy." He's not even ningen. He's youkai, and he lives in the mountains. Be careful. He can be nice, but if you don't comply with his wishes, he isn't that friendly anymore."

Miroku gave a bitter laugh at the thought of approaching Sesshoumaru and asking him to heal Sango. "I think we'll have better chances with Yoru."

Kaede nodded solemnly and pulled out a map from her trunk. "I'll show you where he lives..." And with that, she gave them directions.

The next day, they traveled on their new quest to save Sango; her limp form on Kirara and Kagome holding her, Inuyasha running with Miroku at his side.

A/N: Sango died. Let us all weep in sorrow!! I'm sorry; she'll be revieved in the next one or two chapters... don't worry!! So I hope you guys liked this chapter... sorry about the explanation at the top. Maybe I'll update faster this time... YAY!

Well, R&R onegai!

--Sango--


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I don't remember where I left off, thanks to no Internet connection and me starting a new story... My small little brain can't handle the capacity of two chapters of two different stories... lol. Yea... Nyo! Found it! I went on my mom's PC while she was on the phone, and used a sticky note to reply to your reviews!! BWAHAHAHA! And I read my latest chapter. It was kind of corny ne? So yea. Now here are the shout outs!

**Moonlit-night98:** Lol. I can't wait for your next chapters!

**Sweet-thing-88: **lol don't cry! ::pats on back:: It's okay. I'm also updating pretty soon for me, ne? Heheh...

**Z.A.G: **Ano... readlly don't know what to say... but really good idea! Maybe a dream? I don't want to kill anymore people... hahaha.

**Kirara242: **Haha thanks! I'm glad you like it. ::grin::

**Lady Sango 7: **Lol! Happy New Year to you too! thanks for that idea too! Sugoi! I'll use that for sure.

**Ash: **Aww it's okay. I'm happy you think so!

Sangolover4eva2004: Lol! Hee. Yea... I killed Sango. She'll be revived probably next Chapter!! Bwahahah! I feel like I'm forgetting someone… please, that someone, tell me if I did! 

Ah! Domo arigatou gozaimasu for all the reviews! ::bows:: Yatta! You've made my new year very good. HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! Bwahaha I'm being nice today... alright, I bet you guys are tired of me rambling! Now the chapter!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!

Disclaimer: You can skip this, it only says something that's been consistent with all the chapters I've wirtten...

**Chapter Seven**

The journey wasn't that hard, considering that the place was quite close. Kirara was having some problems with Kagome on her back, and her dead master also. She could smell the scent that Sango carried; Kagome was all over her blood. She concluded that Kagome had tried to hurt her, and several times she had tried to shake her off, but scoldings from Inuyasha and Miroku were stopping her.

Kirara was worried for her master. She hoped that this demon would help them and that he would revive Sango. Hopefully.

When they reached the plains that Yoru lived, Inuyasha grunted and said, "Do I really have to do this...?"

"Yes, if you want Sango back." Miroku said, all calm. _'I bet it's because HE doesn't have to do this...'_ Inuyasha thought angrily.

"...fine. Whatever. I'll do it. But _only_ for Sango. Keh!" Inuyasha was still grumbling. He stood up a little more ahead of the group, and started the poem,

_"Oh Yoru oh Yoru come out for me_

_The others are calling so you can see._

_Please come out; I have a favor to ask_

_And I need your help, so please come help me do my task."_

All the while, Inuyasha was thinking this:

_"Oh Yoru oh Yoru come out for me_

_'His name can be substituted for **yarou**..._

_The others are calling so you can see._

_'What kind of demon wants to be called out like THIS?!'_

_Please come out; I have a favor to ask_

_'Or I'll kill you'_

_And I need your help, so please come help me do my task."_

_'I hate this guy already...'_

When Inuyasha thought that it couldn't get any worse (he had heard Kagome and Miroku's surpressed laughter coming from behind him), the demon Yoru came and he started to growl. _'Why the heck does this "Yoru"... why is he so familiar...? It couldn't be..!'_

Kurai stepped out of the shadows, smirking.

--I would leave here, demo.... I'll be nice cause that wasn't long--

"YOU!" Inuyasha and Miroku shouted at the same time. This just made Kurai's smirk spread more across his face, and he almost started to laugh.

"Yes, it's me. I'm Yoru. Hahaha... did you actually think that you _destroyed me _with that little excuse for a sword?!" He started to cackle evilly as he looked around at the group and stopped at Sango.

"Sango..?" He asked quietly, his eyes widening. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SANGO?! Why is she like that?! Why is the smell of death surrounding her?!"

"Yea baka. That's why we came to you. A miko suggested that we go to you to help heal her." Inuyasha snorted, thinking that even Kurai wouldn't save her and waiting so another battle would come. This time he would KILL him for good.

_'Sango... Sango... death...' _That was all that was echoing through Kurai's mind, and then he came to his senses. He now had the power to heal, and Sango was hurt. Surely... he could do this for his once former mate, even if she DID go away from him. Go with the monk. It had torn him apart, seeing her go with him.

_'Surely he has some compassion, atleast to heal Sango. He once cared for her... once. If he doesn't... We'll have to go to Sesshoumaru, who would rather die than heal a HUMAN.' _Miroku thought, staring hard at the shadow demon.

"Fine. I will heal her, only because I cared for her once, and I long to see her eyes again." Kurai answered, and everyone stared at him in shock. He was actually going to heal Sango!

"K-Kurai..." Kagome started.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, but she waved her hand at him and he was silent. Kurai cocked his head a little, asking with his body language.

"It.... it was me. I... still can't believe it, but... I... k-kille...d... Sango..." Kagome had tears running down her face again, and the saltiness stung Inuyasha's and Kurai's noses.

Kurai barely noticed the smell. The worlds were just sinking in. _'She... killed Sango..?!' _he thought. _'She killed that youkai tajiya? The strong girl who broke of my trance first...? Died...' _

He lunged at her, swiping his claws at her and narrowly missing. "I will not kill you... but I want you to die!" he shouted, swiping as Inuyasha leaped in front and took the blow. He fell over, grunting in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and ran over to him.

Kurai was now panting and ready to cry. "I will not kill you... not now. I need to heal Sango, and now you Inuyasha. Let's go inside." He pointed to a cave.

"Keh! You don't need to heal ME, I'll be FINE." Inuyasha stated coldly.

Kurai nodded and led them inside and they sat down. He explained the needs to heal Sango.

"We have to go into the spirit world to bring her back. The only problem is, we need two people of the opposite sex that are closest to her. There, she will decide. The shadows have touched her; you need to convince her to come. I will perform the ritual, and I will stay. Inuyasha and the monk, you will go. Kagome..." He growled her name, but kept still. "You will stay. I promise I won't hurt her," he added to the other two.

Kirara meowed, and everyone looked at her.

"Nani?" Kagome asked.

Kirara just growled at Kagome and narrowed her eyes and communicated to Kurai.

"She says that if I don't kill her, she would kill Kagome herself for hurting her master." Kurai looked wide-eyed at the neko youkai, who just looked back.

"Kirara... I really... I'm sorry... I really am... Please, forgive me." Kagome said.

Kirara looked at her, and then looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. They both nodded slightly, and Kirara looked at Kagome and snuggled against her.

"She forgives you." Kurai said. He then started gathering all the supplies needed and started to do the ritual.

"Let's begin."

A/N: YAY! If you guys haven't read Demon Aura, Kurai's from there. Those that have.... BWAHAHA! HE'S BACK!Kind of. I didn't really like him in the other story, but here... I guess he's okay. But yea. The poem that Inuyasha had to shout out was HORRIBLE I know I suck at poetry, and I wasn't really paying any attention.

I think this is the longest chapter ever!! See what boredom in the morning does to you?! T.T ::cries::

Well, I worked hard on this. ONEGAI, R&R!! I want reviews. ::smile::

--Sango


	8. Chapter Eight: The Dark

A/N: I have new respect for those people who can write such long chapters! Wow... writing a little is hard for me, although it never comes out the way I want it to. Whenever I think about it, the chapter is so long... but when I type it everything Is missing and all that.

Well, ranting must stop. Wow, I haven't updated this story in quite a WHILE lol! Well, here are shout outs...

**Inugirl540**: Lol yes!! End it whenever it gets good. LOL! That's what we writers are born for. Hehehe...

**Animekraze**: YES! And another!! Bwahahah!

**Zackkbum**: Eh I didn't mean Shippou, lol.

**Lady Sango 7**: Lol yup, Kurai... wow it's all coming back to me... why the heck did I choose KURAI!! Lol! I've never heard of Good Charlotte, but I will try to find a song... hehe.

**Liana** **Ilia**: Lol the poem was kind of baka but whatever. It was a moment of cheeriness. I wonder if that will happen more in this story... haha.

**Sangolover4eva2004**: Lol hehe. Yea, Kagome... killing! What has the world come to?

Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm so glad. And to be on the Author Alerts of 20 people... Kami-sama, I never thought that I would actually get people wanting to read my stories. I'm so glad, and a GREAT BIG thanks to all of you!

Disclaimer: I own Kurai! YES!! But not the rest. And Kurai's not that great either, cause no girl out there is actually _pining_ for him...

Chapter eight: The Dark –Haha that's one of the books I read lately; Disclaimer to Marianne Curley— 

After all the preparations for the Ritual were done, Kurai came up to Inuyasha and Miroku. Their eyes were hard. Inuyasha's eyes held fear and love, while Miroku's were soft and worried. Kurai only had to look into Inuyasha's eyes, and he knew.

He _knew._

His eyes widened, knowing this dark secret that Inuyasha had tried to protect. He wanted to tell the monk, to WARN him... the monk loved her also. They were already together.

Obviously not.

'_Actually how long HAVE I been in hiding?' _Kurai mused, and looked around. The floor was set, and the two men were sitting in the proper positions.

It was time to send them.

He stood there with the scroll in hand. He started to read it aloud, the spell that would send them to the dark world where Sango was residing.

"Kenryoku sore anainin atashi, onegai ageru atashi ni kono jikan no iie hikari."11 

An enormous bright light surrounded Inuyasha and Miroku, and then blinked. When Kagome and Kurai opened their eyes again, Inuyasha and Miroku weren't there anymore. Kagome just sat down on the cold hard floor and merely stroked Kirara.

'_I guess we can't do anything else but wait and wish for them to be successful. But Sango... who's heart will she break?' _Kurai pondered, sitting also.

"So, Kagome. Would you like some dinner?"

A/N: Well that certainly was short. I intend (INTEND!) to write another chapter again. I am so BAKA!! I wrote down what it means, but I've already forgotten what "Kenryoku" and "anainin" mean!! Ugh. Gomen ne, minna-san. I will find out from my Nihongo sensei on Monday. Hehehe...

Well, next chapter it will be from Sango's point of view. For a second, I almost thought this story was Sango/Houshi-sama... hahaha.

Kudasai R&R!!

-Sango-

1- that me, please help me in this time of no light.-


	9. Chapter Nine: The Shadow World

A/N: Okay, so I didn't ask her. I forgot! What the heck. :smile: Whenever I went to her class, I would forget the words (hey I have her 5th period). So yea... . Ugh. Sadly... words do not stay in my head. Especially ones that I don't remember! Lol.

Well, here are responses.

**Inugirl540**: Lol I know! Three words: Projects, school, and homework. :tired:

Sangolover4eva2004: Lol yes I do. I always need to update. I never update. Lady Sango 7: Lol okay! I'll look that up. Arigatou gozaimasu:grin: 

Disclaimer: Did I put one in the other chapter? I don't think so... Oh, I did. :smile: Go Kurai! He's my only character I own... I didn't like Tsuberu. :sweat drop: Isn't that sad...? And this idea about the shadow world... yea, remember Marianne Curley? Oh yea. Biiiiig disclaimer to her too.

Dozo arigatou gozaimasu to all of you who have reviewed! I have almost 50 reviews for this chapter... I'm glad that I'm getting some.

**:poke: ** flashback (oh yea, poking everyone...)

Chapter nine: The Shadow World

InuYasha's POV 

The world... it was gray. Nothing around here was colorful, just... bland. Barely any animation. Inuyasha took in his surroundings, as did Miroku. Both were baffled, and didn't know what to make of it.

Suddenly, a shadow of an appearance showed up and they heard a large bellow. Suddenly, Inuyasha was hit with Kurai's warning.

"**Inuyasha. Miroku. You both have to be very careful. These lost souls will try to kill you, and then you will become one of them. Many will transform into your fears and weaknesses; maybe one will be Sango. I truly don't know. I have never been to this Shadow world. Please be careful... and save Sango."**

Naraku was in front of them; Miroku was trying to fight him. Another direction came to Inuyasha's mind.

"**If a soul happens to transform into one of these fears or monsters, you have to imagine it harmless. That is the only way to stop them."**

Inuyasha remembered, and shouted this warning out to Miroku. He nodded slowly and seconds later, Naraku appeared in a wedding dress with flowers.

Inuyasha was laughing; Miroku had been playing the hentai. Maybe he was trying to lighten the mood? Inuyasha didn't know, but picturing Naraku with a dress... the mighty hanyou... it was hilarious, really.

After they stopped their laughing and the humiliated spirit let them be, they continued their journey. How were they supposed to find Sango again?

"**Since Sango is dead, she will be in a white aura, probably in her traveling yukata. Look for her. I know you two will find her; no other is as loyal and dutiful as you two."**

After a few hours of walking, Miroku started to complain that he was hungry. Inuyasha had no food and neither did the monk.

"Aw, Miroku, deal with it. We'll find her soon anyway," He added gently, and Miroku nodded solemnly. He missed her too. Inuyasha's throat ached, but he refused to let out the tears that showed him as weak.

"Let's rest." The simple command brought relief over both of them and they sat down. They both knew what each other was thinking.

'_Will we find her in time? Will she cross the bridge?'_

At the thought of the bridge, Inuyasha leaped up into the air. _The bridge!_ They couldn't let her cross it! If she did, if she already had...

'No,' he thought. 'I'm not going to think of that. We'll find her in time.'

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, startled that he had gotten up so fast and then looked at him. The thought hit him also and he leaped up too. "Let's go."

They began on their journey, and soon after, saw the bridge.

Sango was almost there.

Inuyasha's heart leapt in his throat.

"SANGO!" Miroku was yelling. "SANGO!"

She wasn't turning around.

Inuyasha knew. He now knew. Or did he? Did he want to believe it?

"Miroku. Yell once more." Inuyasha stated, tears in his eyes.

Luckily, Miroku didn't see those and called out once again. This time she turned. The world faded from his eyes and he faintly remembered falling down on the wet grass.

A/N: Oh yea! I actually got out what I wanted in this chapter:grins idiotically: Oh yea! I got it, I got it:jumps up and down:

I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did! So now you know.

Onegai, RR! I think the story is almost done...!

-Sango


	10. Chapter Ten: Is it Real?

A/N: Konnichi wa, minna-san::waves: Hope you all have been great. Responses now so then I can write the story:

**ZackkBum**: I'm sorry.

**Sangolover4eva2004**: Lol! Well it only took me... :counts on fingers: A few months.

**Lady Sango 7**: Hahaha! You'll see...

**Lori**: I'm sorry! I'm continuing!

**Little** **Prayer**: Haha! I'm a fan of them too. This story was made because I meant to freak out my friend, and she was freaked out but said it was good and to put it up. :smile: So I did.

**Inuyasha's2ndloverafterSango**: Well it was from a book I was reading, and I thought it would tie in well to bring back Sango from the dead. I didn't want her to _stay _dead.

**DogDemon-4-Life**: Thank you! Hahaha that's funny.

Domo arigatou gozaimasu for putting up with all my bad writing and for all of the reviews. It really means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone from there. :cries:

Chapter Ten: Is it Real?

When Inuyasha gained consciousness again, the first thing he smelled was dampness and wood. His first thought was 'Ow' and he stood. He forced himself to stretch so that his muscles wouldn't stiffen and hurt more later.

He blinked and looked around, seeing Kurai and Kagome. He didn't see Sango or the monk, and thought back. 'We _did _find her, didn't we?' He said, and then everything hit him, having the force of a full blow in the gut.

He wished that he had been ignorant again, not to remember what happened, when she turned... but no. He remembered and it hurt so badly.

Suddenly, Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha." She said quietly. "You're awake. How... how are you?" She was hesitant to ask him, not wanting to force him to talk.

Kurai also turned, looking at him. "Ah, Inuyasha..." He said, almost staring into space. Inuyasha wondered if he knew what had happened. Kurai's eyes held some sort of understanding and pain, something Inuyasha thought that he had experienced, but not known fully.

The door of the hut rustled and Miroku walked in, looking at them. "Inuyasha." He greeted, smiling wearily. "How are you?"

Inuyasha realized that he hadn't answered Miroku's or Kagome's question, and he shook himself from his daze. "I'm fine." He said gruffly, looking at the two. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You were out for a few days..." Kurai said, standing. He had a teacup in his hand and gave it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took it, staring at the contents, but then drank it slowly.

"I was?" He asked absentmindedly, trying to remember. The gray world had seemed so recent, not feeling like it had occurred a while back. "I thought I... never mind." He ended. "Where's Sango?"

The three glanced at each other for a second and Inuyasha knew that they were hiding something. He was about to question them when Shippou came bounding into the room from outside with Kirara.

"Inuyasha!" He shouted, leaping on top of him. The older Hanyou almost fell backwards but managed to keep up. "I missed you! Are you alright!" Shippou looked close to tears and was hanging on tight. For a moment, Inuyasha felt love for the little kitsune. After all, he was like a little brother.

Then he pushed him away, frowning. "I'm fine. What else did you expect, Fox?" He asked. He grinned cockily. He looked at the others, who were still looking away. Kirara was nudging against Inuyasha's leg affectionately.

'Well then,' he thought. 'I'll just have to find out what they're hiding from me.'

Sango was outside, resting against the base of a tree. She sighed heavily, looking at the sky. Her wound had long since closed up, and she didn't remember. When she woke up, Kurai had been looking down at her curiously.

"_What are you doing here!" She had yelled, glaring at him. She didn't have any of her weapons, and she felt uncomfortable. His demon aura was prickling against her skin and making her stomach churn. Unwanted memories were vivid again in her mind._

"_I live here." He said shortly, getting out of her face. He held out a hand to her, but she ignored it and sat up by herself. She and Kurai were the only ones in the room, and she had demanded to know where everyone else was._

"_Kagome and Shippou are in the other room." He had explained. "Inuyasha and Miroku are in two different rooms across the hall. They're asleep." He said, knowing that she wanted to go and visit them. _

"_Why am I here?" She asked angrily, her temper flaring up again. 'Darn him, who does he think he is? What am I doing here? The last thing I remember is...' She sucked in her breath sharply, the phantom pain searing in her stomach._

_Kurai noticed her quick intake of air, but didn't acknowledge it. "The others brought you here. You had died and needed my help. Kaede suggested it." He added, almost shrinking back at her fiery aura that was now calming down. She glared at him._

"_Why would Kaede-baasan suggest _you_ to us?" She asked acidly, her words stinging him a little. Her voice was at best bittersweet to him, passionate memories flaring up in his mind and replaying them. He remembered she asked a question._

"_Oh." He said shortly. "I was under a different name, and after my last encounter with... death," he said, avoiding saying her name and bringing up painful memories, at least for him. "I became a healer and healed all sorts of people and youkai who came to me."_

_She had sighed, looking up. "I'm going to go for a walk." She said, her bangs shading her eyes. He knew that she was trying to sort out what had happened to her. After all, the last memory she held was of her closest friend shooting her. And kissing Inuyasha._

She pushed the memories to the back of her mind. "No..." She whispered. She had been going on these walks often now, just to sort out her thoughts. She wasn't mad at Kagome... no. Kagome had the _right_ to shoot her. She had the right.

'I knew that Kagome-chan liked Inuyasha.' She thought sadly. 'I knew that, and yet I kissed him. What's the matter with me?'

She didn't know what she had been doing, what possessed her to do that. She wanted to know, and yet she didn't. She knew that she couldn't love Inuyasha. 'How? I've never loved him before.'

She glared, suddenly hearing something in the bushes. She stood quickly, grabbing hiraikotsu off the ground and preparing herself for an attack.

She saw white hair and dog ears, and put down her weapon, sighing. Inuyasha came out, his golden eyes smoldering with life.

"Sango." He said, saying her name slowly. "We need to talk."

Sango nodded mutely.

A/N: Hahaha! YAY! Another chapter up! I hope the next chapter will be up soon because I'm having fun writing this. I'm going to make another story, but this one will be an Inuyasha and Kagome one-shot. My friend told me this idea and I know it's overused, but what the heck.

Well, I think it's overused. :thinks: Hehe... well, please review! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Sango


	11. Chapter 11: Talking Can Be Good

A/N: Yay! I'm updating this story! How wonderful. Eh... I have no excuse for not updating. I'm lazy. And I had class. But now that's over, and I'm trying to figure out how to end this story and organize my time better so I can actually update...

Shout outs:

**Obliviandragon: **It means a lot! Thank you for reviewing.

**Liana Ilia**: Yay:laughs: Thank you!

**TheAngelsShadow**: Wow! Wow! You like my story so much you want to strangle me! But then I couldn't update... o0;

**Lady Sango 7**: Yay I'm glad you liked it! And that you like Kurai! And that... uh... man, I have to read my chapter again... I don't remember what he was going to talk to her about. --

**IcyGirl2**: Yay, thank you:grin: I'm happy you like it. Is this soon? –looks at calendar- Uh, guess not. :sweat drop:

**Reader**: Okay. Thanks for reading!

**RedRiver17**: I'm just like that though! I love cliffhangers. Plus it annoys the crud out of everyone. Hahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Eleven (Whoa I'm here already!): Talking Can Be Good

The two sat in a clearing in the forest in front of the Goshinboku, and Inuyasha and Sango's long hair flowing behind them. They sat together in companionable silence for a while, until Sango cleared her throat.

"Umm... Inuyasha, what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked the dog hanyou, still not knowing exactly why he had wanted to have a conversation with her. "Because now we're here, and we're not talking about anything, and you said we needed to talk about something..." 'Why am I rambling?' She thought.

Inuyasha grunted. He didn't really know himself why he asked her to come with him to talk; he just thought that they needed to sort some things out with her. Mainly their feelings for each other – did they just want to be companions together or to be lovers...

Sango blinked. Once again, it was silent.

Silence. Silence.

Finally Inuyasha lifted up his head to look at her. "Sango, I... I don't know what to say." He muttered, turning the other way from her gaze. She blinked once, then glared slightly.

"Then why did you call me out here?" She asked him. "I... I think we should... not like each other." She told him quietly, softening her voice a little and bowing her head down. She fought back silent tears, and she thought she saw Inuyasha taken aback a little.

"What do you mean, not like each other!" He said, standing up and looking very angry. In truth, he was sort of confused and hurt. 'What does she mean?' He thought, and then just watched her.

"Exactly what it sounds. I don't think... I think we should stay traveling companions, and nothing more. No, nothing more..." she said, her voice less than a whisper now. Even Inuyasha had to strain to hear her, and he looked quite defeated, his ears slightly turned down. He plopped himself next to her cross-legged and put his arm around her shoulder. She immediately stiffened.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna do anything." He said, and she gently laid her head on his shoulder. "Sango... are you saying that you don't... like me?" He asked, and it sounded rough. 'I will not cry... darn it, men don't cry!' He thought.

Sango kept looking at the ground, her eyes carefully drawn to it and she tried to put up her mask of indifference. "No, that's... that's not what I'm saying." She replied, and this time it was louder than her last remark. Inuyasha's ears perked up at this.

"So then why can't we be together?"

This talk with Inuyasha was becoming more of a one-sided conversation, and she sighed. 'I thought he called _me_ out to talk, and I didn't call him.' Anyway, she continued. "Because. There are... others who are better than I am, and Inuyasha... there are people who love us."

He paused, thinking fleetingly of Kikyou and Kagome, the two miko. "But... it doesn't matter if I like you and you like me. They don't matter." He said, temper rising quickly once again. "They don't matter! If you live with pleasing them and not yourself, how the heck are you supposed to be happy in life!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, wanting to shake some sense into her. "Sango, do you know what you're saying?"

She raised her gaze up to him, which was now fiery and glaring. "Inuyasha! You are not the only one who would not be happy! Though... Kagome-chan. Kagome-chan has always loved you, and I know you hold feelings for her also. I just don't understand why you picked me."

"Because! If I picked you, you're the one I love! Sango, do you know how much it took for me to tell you of the feelings I had for you?" He asked her, and then she stood up. Swaying slightly, she turned to him again, this time tears running down her face.

"Yes, I do know, because it took the same kind of courage for me to tell you how I felt." She took in a deep breath and tried to steady her tears, and the flow stopped a little, though she wiped them away quickly. "Inuyasha - "

But she didn't get to finish what she was going to say because at that moment, Inuyasha leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The last of her sentence died away in her throat as her eyes widened. The tajiya was at a complete loss of what to do, since her mind had been so focused on trying to stop her crying. She didn't move at all.

Inuyasha, however, had his eyes closed and was trying to enact a response from Sango – any response. He wondered quickly if this was the right thing to do; he HAD done it on impulse and without thought. 'But since when did I think about something before I did it?' He thought, and he would have scoffed if he hadn't been kissing Sango.

Sango's mind, at that time, finally caught up with her actions and she pushed away, almost falling to the ground but catching her balance at the last moment because Inuyasha was still holding her shoulders very securely. 'We're so close.' She thought, blushing as she looked at him. "Inuyasha."

"Sango... please. Don't make me lose my love again. It'll be... too much."

His words struck her heart, and at that moment, she abandoned her thoughts of leaving him. 'Sango... Sango, what are you doing...?' She thought, scolding herself. "Inuyasha, let me... let me think about it for a while. Let me make up my mind."

The inu hanyou sighed, nodding. "Fine." Even though his exterior looked tough enough, inside he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

'There's still a chance.'

A/N: Whoa! I suck at writing today. –Indicates other story, Love that Holds True- Yeah... both chapters came up differently than I thought! I guess I'm a little bad at writing right now, since I haven't done it in so long. Grr... –sighs- Please tell me what you think of it. This story is also almost done, and then I shall finish Chikaku Ni Mirai!

Then I'll need a new story.

Hehe... well, that's all for now. This chapter's short... guess I'll have to make up for that. –smile- R&R, onegaishimasu!

-Sango


End file.
